From Bad to Worse
by crazy and random child
Summary: Lili keeps having nightmares and Vash is so tired from work that he dose not notice. But soon nightmares are not going to be the only thing that they are going to have to be worrying about. Other couples problems involved.
1. traveling soldier

Travelin' soldier

**Craze: hello everyone! I have not forgotten my other Hetalia story 'Why?' I lost my book over winter break and just found it. Over winter break and a while before I really got into the couple of Switzerland x Liechtenstein. I got the idea for this while listening and reading traveling soldier by the Dixie chicks. Enjoy the story.**

** Liechtenstein: crazy and random child does not own the Dixie chicks traveling soldier or Hetalia. * mumbles * I wish thought. She would have hooked me and vash up in the story.**

P.O.V. Lili

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep to the sound of vash's heartbeat and the feeling of his arms around my waist. When I woke up I was dressed in what I could gather was most likely was a waitress outfit. Like clockwork I bustled around taking orders along with serving food and drinks. The bell on the door signaled that another customer had entered the establishment. Someone yelled through the sound to see if I could grab who ever had entered. I turned on my heel to come face to face with vash in his usual army green. My mind thought nothing of it as I sat him down at a booth. I took his order and served his food. He looked rally shy so I gave him one of my star dazzling smiles. Once I knew he was comfortable he spoke up.

"Ummmmm I know we just meet and all but would you mind sitting down and talking to me? I've been feeling a little low ya know?" I felt my smile widen as I replied.

"I get off in an hour. I think I know a place where we can talk."

Soon me and vash were sitting on the pier, are feet in the water and a silence between us. He was the one to break it.

"I can bet that you have a boyfriend. Honestly I don't care but I've got no one so would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" his questing set me back but I had no problem responding.

"Actually no I don't have a boyfriend. I would really like it if you sent one to me. I'm honored that you want to." And with that we stood up put on out shoes then went back to the café. Once we arrived the bus was just coming into view. I gave him a quick hug along with a goodbye along with my name and walked into the café. Once inside I sat down to be waited on as I watched the bus slowly move off into the distance with a sinking feeling.

It has been about a month since I last saw vash. Right now I'm checking my mail just to see the letter I've been dying to see. It reads.

Dear Lili,

Hello, It's me vash. How are you? If you could not tell right now I'm in a training camp in California. Ummmmm since I don't know you very well do you want to get to know each other through the letters? If you don't want to I completely understand

Sincerely,

Vash

It was a very short letter but I did not mind. After I sent my letter I went on with my days. Soon I was getting and sending a letter about every week. In one letter we both confessed out love for one another. Turns out his fear is getting close to people. One day I read something that startled me a bit.

Vash's P.O.V.

In my tent I sit down to write my letter to sweet, pretty, polite, kind, Lili. As I write I look over to a picture that Lili had sent me and remember why she cut it.

*flashback*

I walked into my tent with a grin on my face. Something that only happens when I get a letter from my girlfriend. Sitting down to read I notice something right beside it in the envelope. Soon I realize that it is a picture of her and her hair looks like mine! Quickly I gently open the letter to see her petite handwriting. Nothing was unusual in the note. Hmm maybe she likes the cut. I must say it does not look bad on her. In my return letter I asked about the cut. My heart soared when she said it was to remind her of a soldier.

*End of flashback*

The smile that had originally imprinted it's self on my face slowly melted off as I thought about what I have to tell her. So before I could back out of it I started writing my letter.

Dear Lili,

Okay I'm not going to sugar coat things. I'm not going to be able to write for awhile. But don't worry I know that when it's getting a bit frustrating I just close my eyes and I'm back sitting next to you on the pier, Your smile lighting the whole place up. You can still send me one more letter. Maybe a few more, but if anything happens to you over there call the base or write a letter. I'll be back before you know it.

Your love

Vash

Quickly I grabbed an envelope wrote the addrest on it and dropped into the mailbox. Soon images Of Lili's face reading this flooded into my mind. Guilt started to eat away at me. I'm so sorry Lili.

P.O.V. Lili

It was a regular Tuesday. I get up, got dressed, grabbed the mail and sat down to read Vash's letter. For the rest of the day I was really depressed. Even though I was depressed I understood why and was touched by how he would move mountains for me if needed. I just had to keep hope.

I feel awful today. No idea why but I just have a sinking feeling. Pushing it back I grabbed my piccolo and started to play. After we were done we spoke the Lord's Prayer and sang the national anthem. Just before the game was to start a man walked up to the microphone to say the names of local dead soldiers. I had been on top of most of the soldiers that had died and so far none had been vash. My optimism for him coming back broke when I heard the first name.

"Vash Zigilwig. "

The world was crashing all around me. The band members were all dismissed so no one noticed when I ran out. My parents both died when I was young so vash was the only person I had. I ran under the bleachers and started to cry but then I heard that there had been a mistake and a few soldiers had not been found dead. My hope got the best of me and that's why I had shut down completely when his name was not called. Why does the lord want me to hurt?

It had been about a year since the war has ended. I've never dated anyone but vash. People knew vash and I were dating so when vash was dead guys tried to hook up with me. It took all of my friends (A.K.A. every nation.) to get them to stop following me. People tell me that I was too young for him and that our love was scandals. The whole thing was he was 3 f**king years older than me! And people have the nerve to disrespect the man who protected and fought for there's lives. Today is the day we put the remains of my lover to rest. After everything was said and done a man came up to me.

"I know how hard this must be for you but vash has left everything in your name Lili along with this letter." I mumble out a short thank you and took the letter.

Dear Lili,

If you are reading this then I have passed on. Now believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to leave you. Hell it's the last thing I want to do but we all have to leave this earth something right? Our love will never end I will always love you. Sorry that you had to wait so long for the love of this travelin' soldier. Remember I will always love you.

Sincerely,

Vash

Tears fell from my eyes as I re-read the letter on to the paper. Soon everything fades into darkness.


	2. Edmund Fitzgerald

**Crazy and random child: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form so stuff it anyone who wants to bug me with disclaimers.**

**Switzerland: She's right and I will shot anyone who says this story sucks!**

**Crazy and random child: ya so don't do that and you live.**

Lili's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I realized that everything was a dream. The arms wrapped around me are his. He is alive. He did not die. I had to keep repeating things like this to myself. Soon I realized that I had cried in my sleep and my clothes were sticking to me because of my sweat. Slowly and carefully, not to wake Vash, I moved his arms from around my waist. I went from our bed to my room. The warm water from the shower helps relieve the stress from the nightmare. After I got out of the shower and changed into a dress I headed out into town and grabbed all I needed for on international omelet. Eggs from the United States, cheese from Switzerland, and Tomatoes from Romano and Spain. I walked back home humming while I was still in town. Once I got out I let my act fade away. That dream really got under my skin. Banishing the thought I entered the house, put the food away, and ran upstairs to change. You see I was so shaken up that I was still in denial. Vash never stops touching my If I wear clothing like skirts and tight shirts so I changed into a tight pink shirt that says Megadeth in black lettering. I pulled on a black skirt that had a little bit of a poof and stopped mid thigh. In the middle of making breakfast I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle. I relaxed into the embrace as I started to pour the omelet into the skillet. Once everything was finished I removed Vash's arms from my waits. As I started to set the plates down Vash went to be seated.

"So might I ask why my lovely girlfriend decided to wear something so….. Attractive? Not that I don't like it it's just you don't usually wear stuff like this." I could tell that he was not going to leave me alone as long as I have this on.

"It's too hot to wear a dress in my opinion so I chose to change into something more airy." His face gave away at how turned on he was getting. So I helped him relive that stress. After that we just went on with our daily lives. Before I knew it I was heading to bed. A quick stop in my room and I was in bed with my headphones plugged in. Falling asleep the last song was the crash of the Edmund Fitzgerald. Soon I was swept into another dream.

In this imagined hell I was a passenger on the Edmund Fitzgerald helping cook for the entire crew. While aboard I fell in love with a young worker named vash. He was very protective of me since I was the only girl on board that was not married. I had many guys that hit on me just to get into my pants. Right now I'm making supper which is chicken Alfredo. The waves had not been to kind to us today. I was use to the boat rocking but what I did not expect was the boat rocking but what I did not expect was the ship to suddenly lurch to the side. Nothing fell but some of the women racing around.

"I told them we should not have gone today! The storm is worse than I've ever seen." Grrr. I'm getting frustrated because some of the women saw me and rushed me back to 'safety' and told me to keep cooking then run off muttering something like vash owns me. So I do the only thing that I'm allowed to do, I cook. If they think I'm cooking then they won't notice when I sneak out. Slowly I make my way to the boys' room. I walked over to vash's trunk and grab a shirt and pants. Running out and pulling a hat on I realized that it was pouring. I see everyone is running around trying to make sure everything was not coming undone at the seams like the Morrell did a few years ago. They need one more person so I run over and check it. Shouting an all clear they race down stairs. Following after I grab my clothing from the bathroom I changed in and run to the kitchen, changing as fast as I could. Thankfully my hair was not wet so no one would know I was ever outside. I walk up to the boys' room. I knock and say that dinner is ready. Calmly walking back down I wait for them to join me. In 5 seconds flat I feel all of the guys rush past me except for vash who always stays by my side while I walk down to dinner.

"So might I ask why my beautiful girlfriend was dressed in my clothes, and checking the ship when she knows that she needs to stay put where it safe?" How did he know? And he said it so calmly.

"Do you think I would to know the voice of the love of my life? And inside I'm angry but I understand why you did. Also I don't want you to cry if I raised my voice at you. You might want to do something about that whole talking out loud thing too." I blushed. I mumble an apology as we walk. The second we enter the room and I walk behind the counter and start serving the pasta. Vash and I were talking while I cleaned the dishes. Suddenly one of the guys busted into the room.

"Vash we've got a problem. You might want to bring Lili with you too." Forgetting the dishes we run on deck. Suddenly I along with the dishes we run on deck. Suddenly I along with the other women were all shoved into a safety boat. As I look at the other women it seemed like they knew what was going on but no one answered. By the look on bash's face something was bad. Rushing around he came over and started to low the life boats. Quickly I kissed him one last time. I did not need to be told what was going on. We we're sinking.

"You all better come back to me if you can't save Edmund. Forget all that a good captain and crew go down with the ship carp." I shout at them with a yes ma'ma they lowered the boat into the lake. We were pushed around by the storm. Soon we were floating away until we could no longer see the S.S. Edmund Fitzgerald. I had to stay strong. There are girls younger than me that can't see me cry. As I turn I realize that every single girl was crying. Then it hits me. All their husbands/ boyfriend were sailors on that ship! Vash was on that ship. The sinking feeling in my gut tells me that my suspicions were right. I break out into tears as I muffle my sobs. No! He can't leave me. Forever and always right? Then he can't die some of the women notice me and we embrace. Soon the Anderson found us. In the blink of an eye they swooped up the safety boat then rushed us off where there were blankets and cups of hot chocolate. Soon everything went black again.


	3. a tout le monde

**Craze: ok now let's continue shall we? Thanks to everyone that has checked out this story hopefully you guys like it. Please comment and favorite if you like it.**

**Switzerland: crazy and random child does not own Hetalia, Megadeth, the song A Tout Le Monde, or the video that the dream is based off of there is only few part in the video she does own.**

Waking up I noticed vash sleeping very peacefully above me. Letting a few tears fall I get up. I look one more time at vash before rushing back to my room. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Switzerland and I crawl into bed. I plug in my headphones, set my sleep timer, and fall asleep in his arms. Tonight I try to listen to Megadeth. The last song played was A Tout Le Monde off the album Youthanasia.

Soon the darkness begins to fade away and I realize that I was sitting in some old worn clothing that reminded me of the outfit that vash had found me in on that fateful day. Images start rushing at me inside my head. All of them show vash laying down in a hospital bed on life support. He started to mumble something, but right after he got it out he flat-lined. Nurses rushed me out and started CPR. After 20 minutes they came out and broke the news to me. That's when the voices started. They'd say things like "you killed him! You did not pull the plug but you are the reason he tried to kill himself. You stupid blonde who's going to hold me back anymore? He was the only reason why you still live." While trying to hold off the voice I see the TV switch from the off air sign into a Megadeth song. I rise to go see if the water is clean enough to drink. I look up into the mirror just to see vash rocking out to the song with a guitar in one hand and standing next to the microphone ready to sing. It's taking place with Spain on guitar also, Germany on drums and America on bass. But the odd thing is that everyone but vash was changing into different nations like Spain would turn into Prussia, Germany would turn into Turkey, and America into Sweden and then they would change. Hoping to get through I pick up the phone and try to repeat him. Soon I give up and just shout out the lyrics that I know by heart. It dons on me I might be able to find the place. As I walk I see all the big screens playing the song. Soon I see a flashing red light that signaled that it was broad casting something. At the sight of it I sprint with hope filling my heart buy that's when the voices decided to make an appearance.

"Why would he want to see you? You're the reason that he died. Give up! You know that he died there is no way he did not." They kept getting louder no matter what I did. I found myself in the elevator excited to see if he was there. The second I entered the recording room my heart dropped. All the instruments had no players. No vash, no anyone was there. Desperate, thinking it was something to do with the board I started to move knobs. Without meaning to I turned on the camera on there and microphone so my image was on the screen. The only thing that comes to mind is to sing with my lost love to express my feeling. Grabbing the mic that hung from the ceiling I started to do back up for vash. Somewhere along the way the voices slowly got quieter and quieter until they were no more. This happened often but they would be back. They always were. As the song did the outro I decided to repeat vash from the song.

"These are the last words I'll ever speak and they'll set me free." The broad cast stops. I'm swept into darkness while listening to the voices.

I rose off the bed and started to cry. Quickly I muffled my sobs and got off the bed. One quick look at vash, and then I was running as fast as I can down the hallway. Once I reached my room I sunk to my knees. The voices had always existed. Somehow they were able to creep their way into my dreams. Now Lili get a hold of yourself! Do not let them control your life. Finally the tears stopped and I was able to get on with getting ready.


End file.
